Forget those Memories
by TheAmethystMoonlight23
Summary: Megumi is truly in love with Kenshin, so she tries to tell him sooner or later before it's too late, but Kaoru ends up with Kenshin at the end... Will she decide to forgoet those feelings for Kenshin and move on? MEGUMIxKENSHIN one-shots


**In love with Kenshin Himura**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK or its characters! It belongs to Nabuhiro Watsuki!**

**Note: MegumixKenshin pairing! Even though I'm an Anti-Kaoru person, she did have a happy ending with Kenshin at the end of this story. So KenKao fans it's your lucky day! **

Megumi finished her work for the day in her clinic and finished the last of her patients.

"There…that should do…" she calmly stated reassuring the man with a tired yet warm smile.

"Thank you, Miss Megumi!" he thanked her and walked out of the clinic happily.

Megumi sighed and stood up as she took off her mask. She walked towards her room and sat down on her dressing table, then brushed her hair neatly.

As she looked into the mirror solemnly, many memories of her past haunted her about opium and her clan being murdered, till and image of Kenshin Himura flashed into her very eyes. His red fiery hair, beautiful coloured amethyst eyes which always gleamed, his clumsy personality which always made every girl giggle, his manly attitude, his soothing words and husky voice whenever he says her name-

'_No…it can't be…am I in love with the one and only swordsman, Kenshin Himura?!' _she gasped dropping her comb.

Megumi gently covered her mouth and stared at her reflection. '_I am in love…in love with Kenshin Himura…'_ she repeated those words in her mind. As she over lapped those words, she found herself saying it from her own mouth out loud.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH KENSHIN HIMURA!" she screamed out into the wide world. "I'm in love with Kenshin Himura!" she repeated; this time to herself.

**I'm fine on my own**

Megumi watched the rain from inside of the dojo silently; only listening to the rain's pattering sound. Kenshin, Ayame and Suzume played indoor games together at the other side of the dojo with Kaoru and Doctor Genzai watching happily whilst, Sanosuke was playing chess with Yahiko and it always ended up with the young twelve year old boy loosing and the rooster wining in victory.

The thought of Kaoru and Kenshin together, married and happy with children bugged her… She knew it would never happen. She wasn't destined to be with him; but she couldn't stop thinking about the red head.

The lady doctor stood up, preparing to leave towards the entrance of the dojo. She put her traditional Japanese slippers on and opened her umbrella above her head.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Megumi?"

She gasped knowing who that gentle masculine voice belonged to…

'_Sir Kenshin…'_ she softened.

"Yes, I have some things to do, so go back to what you were doing Sir Ken…" the woman spoke emotionlessly and began to step forwards, when something warm was wrapped around her left wrist.

She jumped a little and slowly turned around, seeing Kenshin with a worried look on his face and his right hand on her wrist.

"Miss Megumi, please tell me what is worrying you, that you should?" his voice filled with remorse for leaving a trusted friend out.

"It's ok Sir Ken…I'm alright, I forgot to do some, **Doctor **Things, so I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" She exclaimed gently taking off his hand from her wrist, but in truth, she still wanted his hand on her hers.

"Do you need me to escort you, Miss Megumi?" he asked curiously like a child.

"No thank you sir ken. I'm fine on my own; but thank you for the offer…" she smiled lightly and turned heel, walking away.

**The hands of a lady**

After the battle in Kyoto, Kenshin was injured and most of all, hurt from the scars given from the mummy man **(Note: I call Shishio mummy man!)**.

Sanosuke brought Kenshin to Misao's home to get treated by Megumi, who came from Tokyo worried about the red head after hearing the news about his health.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran to him before Megumi could react to the sight of Kenshin's lifeless body first.

The jet haired doctor felt her chest tighten when she saw Kaoru hold his hand desperately. Okina and the rest of the gang moved the crying girl away and let Megumi do her job.

During the medication, every time Megumi touched the Rurouni's skin, she would feel giddy and blush a dark shade of red, which no one would notice because her back was towards them. '_Sir Ken, please be ok…' _she thought as she finished the final bit on her medicine.

"That should do…He will be perfectly fine." She spoke breaking the tension in the room and stood up untying her hair.

"Oh thank you Megumi! You're the best!" Kaoru hugged the fox lady around the waist, which surprised her, but gladly returned it.

"I did this just for you and Kenshin…" Megumi whispered as she averted her eyes towards Kenshin's treated body with sorrow.

**His smile**

After Sanosuke was stabbed on the shoulder by Saito Hajime, the gang rush him to her clinic worried and pushed through the doors.

"MEGUMI! SANOSUKE IS HURT!" Yahiko called out, earning a reply from, Megumi who ran out of her room worried.

"Bring him in here! Quickly, or his wound will be infected!" Megumi ordered, as they entered her room and laid Sanosuke on the laid futon.

She prepared herself and started on the unconscious Sanosuke. His breathing was rapid; it was like he had Asthma attack. After half an hour, Megumi smiled at her work, which was done with the best of her ability.

"Thank you Miss Megumi. You have helped many lives, especially Sanosuke, that you did. This one thinks you're the best doctor in the world, that indeed he does!" the red haired swordsman smiled at Megumi, who froze in her standing position.

The fox lady felt her heart skip a beat as he said those soothing words of his with a matching smile. She turned into a tomato and turned her back towards them.

"D-don't mention it…It was nothing…If I never met you all, I would not have been a doctor in future and now…I would continue to be an opium criminal, still working for that man…"

Kenshin smiled at the very talented woman. "You've chose the right path Miss Megumi, indeed that you did. No one will never hurt you and your life again, I promise." He replied as he stood up to leave Sanosuke to rest.

**Holding my feelings**

"Megumi? Are you going to Kaoru's birthday today?" Tae asked Megumi as she placed her food on the table.

"Uh, yes! Why not? It would make me a very bad friend to Kaoru! Ohohohoho!" Megumi faked a smile.

In truth, she **didn't **want to come because Kenshin is always there… What if she accidentally drank too much and spilled out what she was hiding form Kenshin? What if she were to be rejected? Sort of things like that made her nervous…

"Then that's great! I'll see you there Miss Megumi!" Tae smiled and left her table.

'_Oh nooooooo! What have I done?! MEGUMI?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?! … Of course, I don't want to be a bad friend; it's just that Kenshin is there! GRRR! Get over it!' _Megumi went mad in her thoughts as she ate her food furiously like a pig gobbling up its food with greed.

At night the party started, everyone laughed and went wild as they played games, challenges and funny activities. Sanosuke had another litre of Sake, which was his thirtieth bottle, Ayame and Suzume doodled on papers, Kaoru, Kenshin and Dr Genzai chatted about life and things, Tae teased Yahiko and Tsubame about their relationship, they also invited Misao and her family from Kyoto. So everyone was happy.

"Hey Megumi? Why aren't you doing anything? Like flirting with Kenshin and making Kaoru jealous and all that?" Misao asked out loud earning everyone's attention to Megumi who smiled sheepishly.

"I decided not to do such a thing to Kaoru, since it's her birthday today! I know it's unlike me!" she replied waving her hands on front.

"Ohhh I see- Wait a minute! Don't tell me you have feelings for Kenshin!?" Misao exclaimed shocked which made Megumi blush a bright layer of red.

"OH MY MEGUMI! Is this true?! I knew it was true love that bounded you to Kenshin!" Tae smiled evilly.

"Stop! Please you're making me embarrassed! Come there has to be a mistake!? I only flirt if I drink too much sake! But I'm not in the mood today!" the doctor tried to defend herself, but it was becoming worse.

Kenshin looked to the Megumi and the girls with an 'Oro' expression and chuckled. "Now, now, let's not go further in this conversation that we shouldn't. Don't embarrass her any more, Miss Misao, Miss Tae..." he chuckled.

All that night, Megumi had to hold herself from the feelings which were forming deep inside her heart from escaping her lips.

**Washing the dishes**

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD! This was great Megumi!" Yahiko patted his belly as he leaned backwards against the wall.

Since Kaoru couldn't cook, Megumi volunteered to be their chef for the day. When everyone finished, she piled their plates and placed them in the sink. Before she could start the washing up, Kenshin entered with more plates and placed it next to her.

"Miss Megumi? Do you need any assistance with the dishes or anything?" Kenshin asked politely as always.

"Why would I say no? Be free to help Sir Ken, could you just dry the plates as I pass them to you?" she smiled and he gladly nodded.

There was silence between the two, not an awkward silence, a friendly one…Megumi wanted to sleep in this moment between her and her crush, it gave her the confidence to confess everything that she was hiding from him.

'_Megumi you can do this…take a deep breath..._'she took a deep breath '…_now calm and say it…_' she nodded to herself and looked at Kenshin straight in the eyes and stopped doing the dishes and full turned around. This made the Rurouni 'Oro' in confusion.

"Sir Ken?...I want to tell you something, that I didn't tell you for so long and I kept it hidden from you and I wanted to tell you…that I…" she started well, but lost her line.

"You what, Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked softly.

"I…I lov-!"

**BASH**

"Kenshin?! There you are! Yahiko and Sanosuke are arguing again! Please help me!" Kaoru slid the shoji door open and dragged Kenshin away.

"ORORORORORORO! Miss Megumi, I'll be back, that I will!" Kenshin clumsily spoke as his collar was pulled by the Kamiya woman, leaving a sad Megumi.

After an hour, Kenshin came back just in time with Megumi finishing the dishes and drying the last of them.

"I'm so sorry Miss Megumi, that I am…I-!" he was cut off with Megumi shushing him with a finger on his lips.

"It's ok…It's not your fault Sir Ken…" she gently moved her finger away and took off her apron.

"Oh you were saying earlier? About you love something I presume?" he asked kindly.

She blushed. Her mind was trying to tell her to continue but, she couldn't say anything…it wasn't right anymore…so she shrugged it off and answered simply as she could.

"I love washing the dishes, don't you?" she grinned which made him 'Oro'.

His lips curved into a smile and chuckled. "This one loves washing dishes too, that he does…" he replied; then both Rurouni and doctor laughed together.

**Too late**

Years later…

It was so hard for the young doctor to forget about Kenshin and her feelings. She should've confessed it earlier, rather than leaving it aside; but it was too late for her to even tell the handsome swordsman, he was already married to Kaoru Kamiya and had a son with her named, Kenji Himura.

She arrived on front of Kaoru's dojo and saw a small red haired boy doodling on the ground with a stick on his right hand. He looked like the age of four as he looked up to Megumi and smiled, recognizing the woman on front of him.

"Oba-san!" **(Note: Oba-san means aunt in a formal way)** the young boy, addressed as Kenji ran to Megumi and hugged her legs with his little arms.

Megumi chuckled and lifted the boy in her arms, sitting him on her left hip with her arms around him. "Oka-san! Oto-san! Oba-san is here!" he barked earning voices through the dojo inside. **(A/N: you can pretty much guess what Oto-san and Oka-san means, but for those who can't, Oka-san is Mother and Oto-san is Father in a formal way).**

There his parents, Kaoru and Kenshin popped out of the corridors and smiled as they saw Megumi carrying Kenji in a motherly way.

"Miss Megumi!" Kenshin smiled as he walked towards her and Kenji with Kaoru linking arm with him.

"I came to visit my two old friends…I really missed you both and you too Kenji…" she replied.

"Yay!" the little boy in her arms applauded with joy and hugged her around the neck.

Megumi patted the boy's back and gave him to Kaoru, but the little boy refused to let go. "NO! I wanna stay with Oba-san!" Kenji growled.

Kaoru smiled and let Megumi in for lunch. The Kamiya mother was now a good cook, being taught by Tae. Megumi smiled at the taste of her food. "Kaoru, you're the best at cooking. Kenshin is lucky to have a good cook and a good woman in the house…" she smiled making Kaoru blush as Kenshin hugged her.

After lunch Megumi, Kaoru and Kenshin watched Kenji play outside the yard so that he could have fun.

"Kenji should have a sister…like someone who he can play with always…" Megumi smiled as she watched his little figure run around the yard chasing a butterfly.

"Oh yes…he should, right Kenshin?" Kaoru agreed as Kenshin smirked and agreed.

Megumi watched the couple talk about having another child. At the same time, she was happy yet envy of Kaoru; but it was best to leave her past feelings about Kenshin, so that it wouldn't bother her, but it was too hard for the jet haired lady to forget about her dreams of Kenshin.

'_I guess I wasn't womanly after all…I was wrong about Kaoru being unwomanly and arrogant…She is after all perfect for Kenshin…Being jealous is not good. At least Kenshin and Kaoru have happy endings…_' Megumi smiled.

The doctor decided to leave, so she went to the entrance to put on her slippers. "Miss Megumi…" Kaoru sadly replied, seeing the woman on front of her about to leave.

This moment gave her the confidence to tell the truth about her secret… "Kenshin? Remember those days from a long time ago? Everything was true… I wanted to confess my feelings to you those days, but I never found the confidence. I never found it in my heart. I was truly in love with you, Kenshin Himura…I was afraid to say those three words because I always hated seeing you and Kaoru together; But now I understand about your feelings for each other and it's now time for me to forget those memories and pasts, so it wouldn't annoy me any longer. I know it's unlike me and unwomanly, so I decided to tell you this because I kept this to myself for long years. I've waited for the right time, but, it never came to me, until now." She explained sorrowfully and waited for a reply.

"Miss Megumi…I…" Kenshin tried to speak but never found the words.

"It's fine…I'm used to it now…Oh and Kaoru, please take good care of your whole family, including Kenshin…" she turned to Kaoru next who was shocked to hear this, but nodded.

"I promise to take good care of Kenshin and Kenji…" she cried tears now.

"Thank you…I'm glad the both of you are together…" she smiled then turned away "…Well then? I guess it's goodbye now…" she turned heel and slowly made her way to the gates.

"Oba-san…" Kenji cried trying to reach her. "Goodbye Kenji…" she whispered halfway enough for him to hear.

"Megumi! WAIT!" Kenshin called out and ran to where she went, but she sat on her carriage and galloped away.

"It's too late…" he whispered as he watched the figure go away.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review! No flames! It's my first story! **


End file.
